modernpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuba
ModernPowers Activity/Timeline 2020 * Claim * Formation of anti-corruption organization, the MLCC * Cuba requests end to U.S. embargo * Convertible peso to be eliminated * Request for trade agreement with Belize * Engineering edition to University of Havana * Cuba extends medical internationalism to Iraq amid ISIS crisis * Request for trade agreement with Guatemala * Request for trade agreement with Panama 2021 * Request for trade agreement with Jamaica * Request for trade agreement with Mexico * Request for trade agreement with Barbados * Marijuana legalized amid increased smuggling and activism * Cuban growth: 2015-2020 * Cuba increases military to 3% of GDP [INVALID; POSTED ON META DAY] 2022 * Cuba increases military to 3% of GDP * Cuba seeks to expand alternative energy: Gibara wind farm * Guantanamo Bay proposal * MLCC attempts to decrease corruption (2022) Economy (as of 2020) Indicators Currency: Cuban peso, convertible peso GDP: $90.28 billion USD GDP growth rate: 3.0% GDP per capita: $8,000 USD Population growth rate: 0.04% International trade Free trade agreements: Mexico, Guatemala, Panama, Barbados, Jamaica Embargoes: United States Energy Current generation Alternative energies: 4% of demand Fossil fuels: 96% of demand Energy goals By 2035, Cuba hopes to have 30% of its energy demand satisfied by alternative energies. Current estimate for 2035 alternative energy share (as of 2022): 15% of demand, 11% improvement from 2015 Government Cuba is one of the last staunchly socialist countries. The Constitution of 1992 describes the Communist Party as the "leading force of society and the state". The government is reluctant to transition into a Western government, but some changes have been made in recent years to allow for more economic freedom. Executive The First Secretary of the Communist Party of Cuba is synonymous with the President of the Council of State and the President of the Council of Ministers. Both councils are elected by the legislature. Legislative The National Assembly of People's Power has 609 members, and its members are chosen from a public referendum. Anyone over the age of 16 can vote, but parties cannot campaign. Judicial The People's Supreme Court is the highest branch of Cuba's judicial branch of government, serving as the highest level of appellate court after provincial courts. Military Revolutionary Army The Cuban Revolutionary Army relies heavily on Soviet-era technology, which was given to Cuba before the Soviet Union collapsed in the 1990s. The aging equipment poses a great problem for the military, and Cuba is currently looking to replace a large portion of the old equipment with modern-day equivalents. Basic Statistics Active frontline personnel vs. reserve personnel: 49,000 vs.39,000 Available manpower vs. fit for service: 5,917,308 vs. 4,821,721 Reaching military age annually: 141,931 Defense budget: $2.15 billion USD (2.8% GDP) Revolutionary Air Force The Cuban Revolutionary Air Force saw rough times since the 1990s. It fell from being one of the best equipped air forces in the region to being poorly-trained and heavily reliant on aging Soviet equipment. Revolutionary Navy Cuba has a very underwhelming naval force. It has less than two dozen active surface vessels, no active submarines, and very weak defensive capabilities should a naval invasion occur. Category:Claimed Nations